


Courting Gifts

by twilightfire



Category: NCIS
Genre: Coffee, Courtship, Humor, M/M, Secret Admirer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-16
Updated: 2012-03-16
Packaged: 2017-11-02 00:29:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilightfire/pseuds/twilightfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony keeps receiving coffee, and he's not quite sure what is going on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Courting Gifts

It was late Monday night when Tony first noticed the coffee. He’d been working on paperwork for hours, not even noticing when Ziva and McGee left for the night. As Gibbs’ second, he had more paperwork than the others and it always seemed to keep him later.

Whenever he focused his attention on his work, it seemed like the only thing that would inspire him to look up was Gibbs’ voice. Therefore, the cold cup of coffee sitting in front of him when he finally finished the latest stack of paper surprised him. No one ever brought him coffee, and it wasn’t that sludge from the office’s coffee machine either. He eyed it warily, before picking it up and putting it on Gibbs’ desk. Someone must have mistaken his desk for his boss’.

When Tony came in the next morning, another cup of coffee was sitting on his desk, piping hot. He looked around, but Ziva and McGee weren’t in yet, and there was no sign of Gibbs. None of the other agents in were paying him even the slightest bit of attention.

He shrugged, and thought about drinking it before changing his mind. Someone had probably just mistaken his desk for Gibbs’ again, and he’d be a dead man if he drank his boss’ coffee. Instead, he picked it up and put it on the other man’s desk, before getting back to work.

He didn’t even notice the strange look Gibbs gave him when the man came in.

On Wednesday, he was reading through a report when he looked up and noticed yet another coffee cup on his desk. He picked it up to take it to Gibbs, but…there was a cup of coffee on his desk, too. However, neither Ziva or McGee had any on their desk, and no one would ever bother to get him coffee, so it must have been one of theirs.

When Gibbs came in and saw McGee drinking a cup of coffee, his eyes narrowed and the younger agent found himself fearing for his life.

Tony was out of the office all day Thursday, but he automatically accepted a cup of coffee from Gibbs when the man joined him on their assignment. Tony didn’t like his coffee black, but he forced himself to drink it while Gibbs stared at him the entire time. It was creepy.

For some odd, very scary reason, Gibbs was in a cheerful mood for the rest of the day. Tony wasn’t sure, but he suspected that Gibbs had found another redhead.

It was a little chillier than usual on Friday, so Tony ended up bringing a thermos of coffee to work. Halfway through the day, Tony left it near his desk when he went to go to the bathroom. The next time he poured himself a cup, he discovered that his coffee had been replaced with a different type of coffee.

On Saturday, Tony came in to discover coffee on every single desk in the bullpen, including his. Half of those agents weren’t even working on Saturdays; also, he was pretty sure that Hodgins was on maternity leave, but she had a cup of coffee as well. He took one sip of his coffee, and went to find some cream and sugar for it.

He had the day off on Sunday, and was prepared to sleep in for as long as necessary. Unfortunately, it seemed like someone had other plans, because someone woke him up knocking on the door at nine in the morning.

Yawning, he pulled on a shirt and padded to the door, blinking in surprise when he opened it.

“Boss? What’s going on? We got a case?”

“Nope,” Gibbs said shortly, and then handed him a cup of coffee.

Tony looked down at it blankly, still partially asleep and not functioning on all cylinders at the moment.

“You got me coffee?”

“Yup.”

“You woke me up to give me coffee. On a Sunday.”

“Yup.”

Tony looked at him warily. Gibbs never came to his agents’ apartments, and he never gave them coffee for no apparent reason.

Tony opened his mouth to ask a question, only to stop as his brain started to process information, and he just stared at Gibbs in shock.

He might be wrong, but…he may have been subjected to the very strange coffee-centric courting habits of Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

At least that explained why the coffee was always black.  



End file.
